A Wonderful Life
by bubblewrappedhearts
Summary: Things have changed since the last time we saw Hiei.  Epilogue from the first fanfic I wrote. HieixOC one-shot ish thing. Sorry, bad at summaries. :'


_AN: Okay, so when I first got into fanfiction, I was totally obsessed with Yu Yu Hakusho. And I had written a long multi-chaptered Hiei fic, but it's lost on my old, decrepit computer. And I had already written the epilogue on my new laptop when my computer crashed. So, the epilogue is what I'm publishing as a sort of one-shot thing. And it's not that good, considering it was my first fan-fiction, and Hiei is sooooooooo out of character._

_BUT OH WELL, ENJOY MY CRAPPY FIC. :')_

* * *

><p>"Mommy…" the little girl next to the young woman pouted, her small hands reaching up. She grabbed handfuls of fabric and pulled. The woman looked down to see her. A smile tugged at her lips, lifting the tiny girl onto her hip. "Mommy…Evie sleepy." she murmured, leaning her head on her mother's chest. Stroking her flaxen hair, the mother hummed a slow lullaby, walking through the field. A slow steady step guided her through the beaten paths. The world was quiet, with the exception of the swishing of the tall grass brushing against bare skin. The little girl whimpered, and her mother lifted her more. Evie nestled her head into the burrow between the neck and shoulder. Her mother smiled again.<p>

"Silly Evie." she whispered. Reaching the gate, she stopped. She opened the gate and closed it quietly. Walking up the steps was a bigger challenge to carry Evie smoothly. Up the steps, she hummed still, already knowing the child was still fast asleep. There was the house. She backed into the house, and walked down the hall. Glancing down the hall, she knew the nursery door was open. Laying the child on the bed, the mother kissed her forehead and shut the door quietly. "Good night, little one." she murmured. Tucking an errant curl behind her ear, she sighed. _Another busy day done…_ She felt the weight of sleep deprivation begin to weigh down on her. Heavy eyelids drooped, shoulders sagged. She shuffled to the living room, sinking down onto the couch. Leaning back, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She was startled awake. Looking up, she saw a familiar smirk. "Hey…I didn't see you come in." she leaned up against the male. A contented smile played on her lips, the male chuckling.

"Hn. You two were in the field. So I just came in. Besides, I was content with watching you two play in the field." Hiei was much calmer than when they had first met, but he still had that temper when he wanted to. He used to be like an uncontrollable flame, burning anything in his way. But, slowly, spending a few years in Ningenkai, he'd calmed down, especially after Evie was born, his flame fading into a smolder. Allegra often wondered if she'd never made it to the Demon World, if he would have calmed down naturally, if anything would've played out the same way. She'd never have felt all the emotions, love, hate, rage, bliss the same way. She'd never meet the people she did. _Don't think like that…_ But, most of all, Allegra wouldn't have met Hiei. She'd have settled for another, a human no doubt, and live life in a normal, content way. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Allegra felt his smile as he gently kissed back. Crinkling her nose, Allegra smiled and pulled back. Looking up into those trademark ruby eyes, she bit her lip in a girlish smile.

"Well, Hiei, it's been far too long. Evie's been asking when you'd come back all week. She'll be happy to see you when she wakes up, you know." Hiei rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Ruffling her hair, he replied.

"I was gone for a week. You were able to cope with me gone for months at a time not too long ago, Allegra. Speaking of, Koenma and Botan send their regards. Botan said she'd visit in a couple months, when it's warmer." Hiei yawned. Allegra soon followed, feeling warm and safe in Hiei's arms. She'd missed him.

"When you were gone before, I was so sure you'd be fine. Then, Evie came along. Everything was different then." she replied sleepily.

"Hn. Do you miss it?" Hiei inquired. "Do you miss it when it was just us? We were a lot different then." Allegra's brow furrowed in thought. She tilted her head, looking at the TV. Finally, she shook her head.

"I don't, actually. It was nice then. But, it's nice now too. You're here, Evie's here, we're all safe and healthy. The rest is negotiable. You?"

"Not really. Sometimes, I wonder how we've changed like this in a couple of years…but I don't exactly miss it. I like it here, especially here." Allegra smiled, snuggling up against him. He absently ruffled her hair.

_It'd been a long few years since she was 17. She'd just been a crazy teenager then, now she was raising a family._

Then, Evie had recently met her grandparents in France, together for once. She had the same hair as they did, blonde like the sun rays, soft curls falling to her shoulders. But, those eyes were like her mother's. Fortunately, Evie had gotten a bit of Hiei's genes too. She smiled just like him, having the same expressions and intonations he did.

When simply looking at her, you'd wonder how she was their child. Allegra had dark brown curly hair, Hiei had black straight hair…and they have a child with blonde curls. But, when you'd speak to her her, you'd see subtle similarities. She'd walk up by Hiei and pull on his shirt, looking up at him and smiling. He'd look down, the same smile smirking down at her. Of course, there was one pesky gene that Allegra was waiting to emerge, but no signs of any youkai or spirit energy had emerged yet.

"So different, but just the same." she murmured. Hiei looked down at her.

"What?" he questioned.

"I was thinking about Evie. When we take pictures, she looks nothing like us. The blonde hair, you know. But, she's just like us though. She smiles just like you. Her expressions and intonations are just like yours, you know. She has my my eyes. She's just like us, but on the inside."

"She's perfect how she is." Hiei was quite simple on the matter of his daughter. Allegra nodded in agreement. She soon fell asleep in Hiei's arms. "Hn. It was only a matter of time…" he chuckled. Carrying her to the bed, he turned off all the lights.

Lingering in the nursery, he watched Evie sleep. Hiei agreed with Allegra. There were subtle similarities in her appearance to him, and her mother. He didn't really care what she looked like. She was his daughter, his blood was in her veins. Leaning over the little child, he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Good night, little one." he murmured as he shut the door.

He began to ponder his life during the short walk to the bedroom. Evie and Allegra had both changed his life entirely. He used to be the one to push people away, to be a loner by choice. When Allegra accidentally came through the Portal, everything began changing. And then he became a father, getting Evie. But, he didn't wonder what would've happened if that meeting hadn't occurred. No, he was thankful that he received these wonderful gifts. He wasn't worried about tomorrow or the day after. He had Allegra and Evie… with them, everything would be fine. Slipping into his bedroom, he felt the typical exhaustion set in.

"It really has been" Getting into bed, he smiled. Turning over, his head hit the pillow. Sleep was just about to overtake him when he murmured, "A most certainly wonderful life…"


End file.
